


The beauty of Time……or Bulldog

by arclla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arclla/pseuds/arclla
Summary: Soul Mark AU with small alternations魔法世界原作向，麻瓜世界时间线裁切有Where Remus Lupin regarded the Soul Mark as a joke, Sirius Black yelled“You take that back!” at every breakfast, James Potter was literally hopeless, and Peter Pettigrew just loved pancake.OrRemus Lupin and Sirius Black both cried, James Potter kept leaving the room, and Peter Pettigrew……well, was not romantically involved.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 5





	The beauty of Time……or Bulldog

***

莱姆斯把餐叉扔回盘子里，疲惫地用手撑住额头：“我们到底能不能谈点别的事情？”

“只有你会这样讲！”小天狼星恼火地哼了一声，重重地放下自己的南瓜汁，“整个学校都在说，我不明白你为什么对它这么反感！”

“因为这事儿根本毫——无——逻——辑——”莱姆斯选择用那种巨怪也能听懂的语速结束这个句子，他知道这会让小天狼星特别生气；果然，黑发男生的脸涨红了，“我还要解释多少次？嗯？任何一个能理解三段论的人都该看出它有多可笑。”短暂的停顿，“我应该给邓布利多写信，建议他把逻辑学加入课表，而不是把茶叶渣和水晶球塞进我们的脑袋里！”

“你又在说胡话了，月亮脸。”詹姆宽容地揽过他的肩膀，笑嘻嘻地把面包卷向长桌对面扔去，“别在这儿大声嚷嚷，除非还想吃禁闭，记得吗？麦格在盯着你呢！”

“如果我吃禁闭，那都是莱姆斯的错！”小天狼星放低了声音，仍然气呼呼的，“我不得不猜想——你是不是没有得到印记，嗯？”

“我当然有。”莱姆斯头也不抬地吃起燕麦粥，仿佛根本不想将对话进行下去，“然而我和你不同，我不需要一个愚蠢的记号告诉我这辈子该和谁一起度过。”

“我猜是这样一回事，”詹姆试图像一个老父亲那样抚摸莱姆斯的卷发，却被后者无情地一把掀开——提醒你，狼人的力气可是非常大的，“我们的莱姆斯还没谈过一个妞儿呢，他这是害羞了。”

“操你的，波特。”莱姆斯面无表情地放下勺子，危险地眯起了眼睛，“你再多说一个字，我就对着你的裤裆念一个消失咒。你想在礼堂里光屁股，还是和自己的老二说再见？”

彼得小声地笑了起来，直到喉咙被松饼噎住。

“你到底在发什么脾气？”小天狼星恶狠狠地抓起一片面包，毫无章法地抹着橘子酱，“每个人都在讨论印记，只有你一点就炸，而且你还不肯把它给我们看，这肯定违反了掠夺者章程！喂，詹姆，我们把它放哪了？”

“我们根本没有那玩意儿。”詹姆和颜悦色地提醒他，左手拿起一片培根，右手紧紧地抓着裤子，“另外，月亮脸也没必要给你看，伙计，不是每个人都愿意把自己的隐私拿出来展览的。”

“如果你的印记也像我的一样这么贴心——”黑发男孩瞬间露出极其梦幻的微笑，然而那笑容即使在这张无比英俊的脸上也令人难以忍受；他卷起袖子，一行灰字整齐地浮现在雪白的手臂内侧：

“If you are lonely you can talk to me”

“起码我知道自己有人可以谈谈。”他洋洋得意地宣布，活像一只吞了半打金丝雀的猫，“唯一的问题是，我得留心是谁让这句话变成黑色……这是印记的唯一缺点，你可能很多次听到这句话，但是只有一个人能让它变色。”

“我想我已经知道我的那位是谁了。”詹姆喜滋滋地解开扣子，锁骨下方的“Hopeless”已经变作焦炭般的黑色，“在我们获得印记的第二天，莉莉朝我发脾气啦，记得吗？我可以告诉你们那是什么感觉：火烧火燎的，就像烙铁。”

“你可以停止炫耀了。”莱姆斯阴郁地戳着自己的炒蛋，放在桌子下的左手下意识地捂住小腹。他的印记长在一个非常尴尬的地方，他不得不把自己反锁在盥洗室内，才能对着镜子用纸笔一字一句地誊抄下来；句子的内容也让他心如死灰：那是一句绝不该出现在巫师口中的麻瓜言语，他之所以这么讲，是因为他在母亲的书柜中读过它。

莱姆斯的母亲在麻瓜大学工作，是一名物理系的副教授。

“God abhors a naked singularity.”

莱姆斯喜欢这本书，在意识到宇宙中还有那么多东西可供思索后，它让他觉得自己是自由的；然而，出现在自己的小腹上？这又是另外一回事。没有一个巫师会去读这种东西，他的灵魂伴侣注定是个麻瓜……然而，麻瓜不会拥有印记。

狼人身份已经让他被巫师群体所排斥，他无法以狼人加巫师的双重身份和一名可能永远都不会相信他的麻瓜一同生活。这个结论再次证实了他的观点。

想到这儿，他顿时胃口全无。餐叉再次跌回盘中，发出一声脆响。

“我再解释一遍。”他吸了一口气，看向小天狼星，后者正从彼得的碟子中窃取香肠，“如果这次你还听不懂，以后我们也不必再讨论了。”

小天狼星清了清嗓子，装模作样地双手交叠，放在胸前：“请说，月亮脸教授。”

“我们生活的宇宙是时间和空间的集合。”他应该换一个更巫师一点的开头，然而，“印记的存在意味着‘命运’，它实际上是一个关于命运的预言——这是通常的理解，对吧？”

“……对的。”

“预言的作用是什么？是揭示命运吗？”

“我不明白你为什么一下子变得这么严肃，我们不是在说感情问题吗。”黑发男孩有些茫然地看着他，“是吧，我猜。”

“这句话很重要，因为它包含了很多个前提和假设。第一：未来已经被提前写好。第二：提前知道未来不会对未来产生影响，也就是说，’观测不会影响被观测对象本身’。第三：预言的存在与否，不会对未来有任何影响，如果未来已经被预先设定。第二点和第三点的联系很紧密，它们描述了同一件事的两条支线，一条是预言存在，另一条是预言不存在，但二者都通往同一个终点：被指定的未来。”

“他说的是英语吗？”小天狼星看向詹姆，后者正专心致志地盯着长桌另一端的红发姑娘，“我挺确定那不是法语或者西班牙语，因为我没听懂。”

“预言和未来之间的关系，从某种程度上来说，很像鸡和鸡蛋的关系。”莱姆斯宽容地换了一种说法，“是先有鸡，还是先有蛋？是先有预言，还是先有未来？人们是依照预言行事后才创造未来，还是试图挣脱预言，却发现未来避无可避？”

“先有鸡。”深思熟虑后，小天狼星自信满满地打了个响指，“先有老爹，再有儿子。”

莱姆斯不知道该不该和他解释蛋的含义，恐龙，以及进化论：“行吧，格兰芬多加五分。”他含糊道，试图发起最后的努力，“印记只会出现在巫师身上，和麻瓜结婚的巫师往往被视作放弃这个预言，因为无法从麻瓜身上获得印证，就像我父亲，不是吗？”

“是这么回事。”小天狼星逐渐恢复清醒，他敏锐地扭过头，“什么错误？”

“无法被验证的预言不能被称作预言，只能称作‘猜测’。”他低声道，苦意在口腔中弥漫开来，“我的“印记”是一个猜测。如果命运当真存在，祂应当知道，我无法和一个麻瓜在一起。”

这是他们升入三年级的第三十天。

四年级乏善可陈，拉文克劳获得了学院杯。从莉莉的朋友爱丽丝的表妹的男朋友的弟弟处传来可靠消息，红发姑娘的标记仍然是灰色的。五年级发生了许多事情：小天狼星的笑容渐渐消失，麻瓜物品开始出现在宿舍。或许是印记的影响，莱姆斯再次对另一个世界产生兴趣，他使用邮寄目录购买杂志，唱片，书籍，床头的墙壁上贴满了流行歌手的海报。某天午饭时，小天狼星接到沃尔布佳.布莱克的吼叫信，整个礼堂的人都被迫听完一整段恶毒又残酷的辱骂，邓布利多甚至从教工餐桌上站了起来。彼时莱姆斯正在宿舍听唱片，上一个满月格外令人痛苦，刚从医疗翼出来的他无法忍受人群的喧哗，决定在宿舍打发余下的一天。小天狼星摔门进来时，脸上的表情使杀人犯都相形见绌，然而他却安静地靠在枕头上，低低地哼着歌，连眼睛都没有眨。

强劲有力的钢琴声回荡在空气中，两道男声唱着斗牛犬，匕首和某种特定的孤独。莱姆斯漫不经心地伸手拍拍床沿，站在屋子中央的小天狼星恶狠狠地看着他，眼眶渐渐地红了。

黑发男生将脸埋进自己的手心时，歌曲进行到高潮部分。莱姆斯跟着旋律重复歌词，另一只手将凌乱的黑发从小天狼星的眼前拂开；掌心的皮肤变得湿漉漉的，然而他并不在意，只是不断地轻拍小天狼星的后背，两眼半闭，仿佛正在抚平一道皱缩的灵魂。

他们就这样度过了一个下午。詹姆来过一次，给莱姆斯带来热牛奶和曲奇；小天狼星像是在莱姆斯手中睡着了，脸上的泪痕未干，鼻尖仍时不时地抽动着。他们不想叫醒他：詹姆拿来一床毯子，下楼时小心地锁上了门。

之后的几周里，小天狼星没有开口说话。他们像往常一样上课，吃饭，在壁炉旁打瞌睡，（终于开始）准备O.W.L.S考试。詹姆和莱姆斯严肃地谈论小天狼星的未来：他还没有成年，即使沃尔布佳只是威胁要将他从家族中除名，并未采取行动——仍然；很少有家族敢于和布莱克作对，他或许将无处可去。詹姆表示他会写信给自己的父母，并对回信报以极大的期待；与此同时，他用肩膀轻轻地撞了撞莱姆斯，十分神秘地告诉他，下周会有一个惊喜。

莱姆斯天生对惊喜感到恐惧，尤其是来自掠夺者的那些。闻言，他疲惫地揉了揉眉心，委婉地表示担忧：“但愿你们不是想让我在考试前就死掉。”

詹姆还没来得及回话，小天狼星突然出现在盥洗室中。

“怎么了？”詹姆有些紧张地站直了身体；为了不让小天狼星听见，他和莱姆斯不得不躲进盥洗室，“你要上厕所？我们这就出去——”

“你。”小天狼星把他推出门去，詹姆茫然地回头，只来得及看到莱姆斯的脸消失在门后。

把手处传来落锁声。

莱姆斯将双臂抱在胸前，斜倚在冰凉的洗手台上：“我正在和詹姆打赌，你要过多少天才会开口……”

小天狼星没有说话。他卷起自己的袖子，将手臂伸到莱姆斯面前：印记变成了黑色。

“疼吗？”莱姆斯下意识地伸手去碰：指尖触到温热的肌肤，一阵细微的电流蛰痛了他，他吃惊地收回手，甩了甩，“这是什么？”

“就像烙铁。”小天狼星直直地看着他，嗓子因为长期未被使用而格外嘶哑，“持续整整一周。”

“怎么会？”他迷惑地盯着那句话，“詹姆只疼了几秒钟。”

“因为他无法处理复杂的感情，显而易见。”黑发男生冷漠地哼了一声，重新放下袖子。

“好吧……恭喜？”莱姆斯一时不知道该说些什么，“你知道是谁了吗？”

“你是对的，莱姆斯。”出乎意料的回应，这让他睁大了眼，“愚蠢的记号无法控制我和谁在一起。”

“我……虽然不知道你为什么这样说，”他拿不准自己是不是该微笑，或者皱眉，或者二者兼有，“你能意识到这点，我很高兴。”

“这就对了。”小天狼星仍然在用那种奇怪的目光盯着他看；莱姆斯在那视线下瑟缩了一瞬，然而，谁也不能责备他，“詹姆有没有和你提起过下周？”

“惊喜。我希望你们别玩得太过头，周末就是满月了。”

“计划如此。”说出这句话的时候，他是那么地志得意满，莱姆斯的脑中立马响起了警报声。

***

“这至少违反了一百条校规。”莱姆斯在宿舍中央凝固了：他空洞地看着前方，嘴唇微微颤抖，“起码告诉我，你们已经注册了。”

“注册会使我们少掉一半的乐趣，月亮脸！”詹姆再次倒在床上，嘴里仍然叼着变成鹿时吃到一半的苹果，“说起来，校规难道有一百条？我以为就费尔奇办公室里挂着的那点儿呢。”

“如果你读过《霍格沃茨，一段校史》——”莱姆斯迅速闭上了嘴：他努力使自己听起来没那么歇斯底里，“我到底有没有胆量问问，另一半乐趣是什么？詹姆？”

“你听起来可有点疯疯癫癫的。”小天狼星抖掉身上的尘土，像真正的狗那样——不，几秒前，他就是一条狗，一条熊般巨大的黑色纽芬兰犬，“我很庆幸我们在满月前完成了，这样我们就可以一起在尖叫屋棚过夜。”

“甚至还能更好，”詹姆和小天狼星交换一下眼神，同时转头，热切地看着莱姆斯，“我们可以一起在禁林里溜达，连隐形衣都不用带！”

莱姆斯的大脑此时无法接受任何信息：他呆滞地看着一只灰老鼠爬过自己的枕头，突然觉得浑身沉重。詹姆喜滋滋地揪住老鼠的尾巴，把它放在地板上，小天狼星则用一种探究的眼神望着他，微微偏着头，像极了自己的阿尼玛格斯形态：“月亮脸？你不高兴吗？”

“我只是觉得……很累。满月的关系。”他避开地上的老鼠，爬上自己的四柱床，掀开被子，“等我醒来再谈，好么？”

“你不高兴。”小天狼星的语气相当肯定；他坐在莱姆斯的床边，俯下身，一只手撑在枕头上，另一只手抚上他眼下的淤青，“为什么？”

“没有不高兴。”胸腔传来一阵疼痛。他把头扭向一边，不去看小天狼星的表情，“我只是觉得，这不值得。”

门扉吱呀作响：詹姆拎着老鼠离开了。

指尖开始变得潮湿，他用指腹擦过莱姆斯的眼角，放低了自己的声音：“'这’是什么？我需要进一步的解释。”

莱姆斯没有说话：他紧紧地闭着自己的眼睛，嘴唇被咬得发白。小天狼星没有催促他，只是轻轻地抹去不断落下的泪水。周末的宿舍塔楼十分吵闹：门外的楼梯上传来笑声，脚步声，咒骂声，间或夹杂着威普莱特双胞胎摆弄魔法烟花的爆炸声。掠夺者的宿舍向来是最为吵闹的那个，现在却安静得惊人。初夏的阳光懒洋洋地投射到地板上，小天狼星看着眼前的一切，忽然想起几周前的那个午后。他想知道莱姆斯轻拍自己后背时是什么心情，看见掌中的泪水时，有没有像他此刻这样感到吃惊又释然。对于一个格兰芬多来说，莱姆斯.卢平永远是最难读懂的那个：谨慎，聪明，为了隐瞒狼人的秘密，变得过于擅长伪装。

而这让他感到生气。喉咙里似乎卡着一块坚硬的东西，胃里也沉甸甸的。愤怒在他身上激起一种类似发烧的症状，他收回手，发现指尖已经被另一个人的泪水泡得皱缩起来。

“你是在为我们哭。”小天狼星冷硬地开口，身体微微发抖：灵光乍现般地，他明白了泪水的意义，“你怎么敢？”

莱姆斯保持安静：他从平躺换成侧卧，一个蜷缩的姿势。

“我知道你的秘密之后，明白自己要对此负责。”小天狼星收回撑在枕头上的手臂，把它放在莱姆斯的脖颈后，“也知道自己该做什么。赶走对你不怀好意的人，为你在满月时的缺课打掩护，守在密道前，确保不会有夜游的低年级撞见你回来。我想过很多东西，莱姆斯，虽然我看起来不像爱动脑子的人。”

“但我从没想过，我最大的敌人其实是你自己。”

“闭嘴。”莱姆斯轻轻地咳了一声，睁开眼睛；他自下往上地看着床边的人，泪水越过鼻梁，流到另一只眼里，“你没法儿让我不恨自己。”

“你也没办法让我停止反抗它。”小天狼星笑了起来；和平时那种充满野性，戏谑意味的笑容不同，他的脸上浮现出理解，包容，甚至还有一丝温柔，“我们都是很固执的人，不是吗？”

莱姆斯轻轻地点了点头；卷发蹭在枕头上，发出沙沙的细响。“上来。”

黑发男孩愣住了；几秒过后，他伸手摸上衬衫纽扣，脸颊浮现出可疑的红色：“需要我把床再变大一点吗？”

“不，你变回去就好了。”莱姆斯好笑地瞧着他，深深地叹了一口气，“‘不要为打翻的牛奶哭泣’，不是吗？最好的处理方法就是让家里的宠物狗凭本能行事。”

“你怎么敢这样说！我只从银质餐具里吃东西，忘了吗？”小天狼星佯装生气地扬起眉，下一秒，那条皮毛油亮的黑狗便钻进了莱姆斯的怀里。

“…………忘了问。”他困倦地用自己的额头抵上小天狼星的，手指深深地埋进蓬松温暖的长毛，“我的床上为为什么会有老鼠？”

黑狗低低地吠叫着，讨好地舔了舔他的下巴。

“……彼得。那玩意儿是彼得。”莱姆斯呻吟了一声，坚决地闭上了眼睛。

这的确让满月也变得可以忍受。禁林中充斥着各色生物，他们确信自己一度闯入了马人的领地，多亏小天狼星出众的嗅觉，得以令他们及时逃出那些长弓的射程。那头狼对动物果然更为友好：最初的几次试探后，黑狗很快地和它滚到一处；老鼠蹲坐在牡鹿的头顶，两只爪子紧张地握在一起，而牡鹿却显得非常放松：它时不时地嗅闻小径边的灌木丛，似乎拿不准自己到底该不该尝上一口。太阳落山前，他们先在尖叫屋棚变身，莱姆斯忍着疼痛抚摸牡鹿的皮毛，任由黑狗的口水将膝盖打湿；月亮渐渐爬升，他极不情愿地背对着三只动物除下衣物，叠好，放到床下：他从未当着别人的面变身，这让他感到恐惧又脆弱。

苍白的月光将一小块地板照亮。四肢开始变得粗壮，血管在皮肤下骇人地浮凸着，却迅速地被新生的毛发盖住。狼在屋子中央伸展四肢，关节处传来令人牙酸的爆裂声；他——它狂乱地甩了甩头，角膜因充血而变得鲜红，齿列森白，鼻尖耸动，似乎第一次在这间房中嗅到陌生的元素。

小天狼星挡在詹姆和彼得身前，伏低了身体。

成为阿尼玛格斯最大的好处是，在维持动物外貌的同时，保持人的意识。这是小天狼星第一次看莱姆斯变形，他几乎在月光照进的瞬间感到后悔。野性难驯的力量如泥潭般将好友吞没，再次浮现的是一只凶狠的，残暴的怪物，然而，不知为何，他仍能在某些时刻认出几缕微末的，属于莱姆斯的特质。意识到这点，他的心脏似乎突然膨大起来，却被肋骨牢牢箍住：胸腔因此传来一股剧痛，这让他无法忍受，他想要奔跑，他需要奔跑。

小天狼星用爪子拨开活板门，他们通过地道来到了禁林。或许狼人变身和阿尼玛格斯变身有相似之处。他听见枝叶摩擦耳际的声音，闻见身为人类时从未充分领略的仲夏的夜，感受一股新鲜的野性在血液中激荡；身后的詹姆时不时地与缠住鹿角的藤蔓作斗争，他无心等待，专心追逐狼的背影跑进了森林深处。对视，低吼，碰撞，周旋，小天狼星谨慎地绕着圈子，那头狼先是充满怒气地露出犬牙，随后却渐渐地对黑狗失去兴趣；它躺在一颗栎树下，将吻部埋在前肢中，角膜中的血色褪去，露出褐色的眼珠。

小天狼星从鼻腔中发出一声异样的叹息：他慢慢地走上前，开始舔舐狼的前额。

东方逐渐浮现出一抹亮色。他们急匆匆地赶回屋棚，小天狼星费了很大口舌让詹姆和彼得先行回校，自己再次回到房中，正赶上最后一抹狼性从莱姆斯身上消失。结束变身的莱姆斯侧躺在地板上，皮肤表面有枝叶刮擦留下的血痕，不过整体来说，他的气色比以往都好。小天狼星凝视了几秒钟才发现，莱姆斯是全裸的；这认知让他软了膝盖，几乎站立不稳。他连滚带爬地冲到床边把之前放好的衣服拿出，正准备用衬衫将莱姆斯的躯体盖住，目光所及之处却令他凝固了。

他看见了莱姆斯的印记：洁白温暖的小腹上，一行灰色的花体。

"God abhors a naked singularity."

小天狼星无法控制自己：跪坐着，他用手指小心地触碰那道宛若伤疤的印记，喃喃地将其上的词语念出；他立刻就明白了莱姆斯为何会那样沮丧：巫师没法读懂这个。不过又有什么关系呢？莱姆斯不是还说过，他才不会让一个愚蠢的印记指挥自己的人生吗？

指腹下的皮肤开始变得滚烫；小天狼星闭了闭眼，俯身在那句荒谬可笑的话上落下一吻。然而就在嘴唇接触皮肤的一刻，莱姆斯惊喘了一声，仿佛一个溺水的人再次回到世界上来。他深深地弓起背，脊椎像山脉般从血肉下凸显；他伸手按住那个印记，痛苦地低吼着，眼眶因灼痛而溢满泪水。

小天狼星不敢相信自己的眼睛：他覆上莱姆斯的手背，轻轻地，不容置疑地将它拉开。莱姆斯似乎不明白他为何会出现在这里，也没意识到，自己除了一件衬衫外什么都没有盖。他和小天狼星一同注视那个印记：字母的颜色渐渐加深，焦化，就像焚烧时纸张被火舌舔舐的部分。那感觉十分痛苦：莱姆斯大口地喘着气，第一次忘记了月圆，指间被小天狼星的手指牢牢卡住。

大约十五分钟，或者更长——他们失去了所有关于时间的概念——转变的过程结束了。莱姆斯浑身浮起一层薄汗，眼睫被泪水打湿；此刻才意识到自己不着寸缕，他惊慌地睁大了眼睛，抬腿就朝小天狼星踹去：“衣服！！！”

“给你！给你！”小天狼星狼狈地大喊道，胡乱捂住自己的脸，“看在梅林的份儿上！我又不是故意的！！”

织物摩擦声，皮带声，拉链声。莱姆斯清了清嗓子。

“我不知道你干嘛这么大反应，”手从双眼上拿下来时，小天狼星仍在抱怨，“我昨天在禁林里被你折腾惨了，现在还来——”

他没能说完这句话。莱姆斯掀起衬衫的一角，将印记指给他看：“解释一下。”

“我发誓，我什么都没有做，”他从地板上站了起来，郑重其事地保证道，“真的，月亮脸，我只摸了一下，它就变黑了！这不是我的错！”

莱姆斯思考着；他再次摸了摸那行文字，眼睛逐渐睁大了。

“你……该不会碰巧读过它？”

他皱起了眉：“我第一次见这句子，你也说了，这是麻瓜的东西——”

“那么，你把它念出声了？”

“或许有，或许没有。”小天狼星抱起双臂，觉得似乎有必要为自己辩解，“这是正常反应，不是么？这玩意儿就和广告语似的，我读出声也没什么奇怪——”

他的话再次被莱姆斯打断了；只不过，这一次是笑声。莱姆斯笑得上气不接下气，先是试图捂住嘴，发现是白费劲后，干脆捂住了肚子；他笑得深深地弯下腰去，胸腔里被短促，密集的震动所充满。小天狼星略带惊恐地看着他，头一次感到自己正对眼前的情景失去控制，他正想问问是怎么回事，莱姆斯的笑声逐渐低沉，随后转化成一阵咳嗽。他担忧地拍着好友的脊背，直到莱姆斯将自己的手掌按在了他的手臂上。

“你弄明白这是怎么一回事了么？”棕色的眼睛看向他，他顿时觉得有些头重脚轻，“灵魂印记比我想象中的要更聪明，我得承认。”

“……什么？”

“预言只可能被曲解，‘预言永不出错'，”莱姆斯笑了起来，“我很愿意向你解释这一切，只不过……我实在没什么力气了。我要去医疗翼。”

“我陪你去。”下意识地，小天狼星用肩膀撑住他；手臂上再次传来一阵灼痛，他低头看了看，发现莱姆斯的手掌正按在自己的印记上。

“……你有一大堆东西需要解释，不只是有关你的那些。”

“我知道。”莱姆斯宽容地点了点头，“幸好‘解释’是我最擅长的，不是么？”

End

Extra：

小天狼星推门而入时，莱姆斯正靠在床上看书。黑发男生毫不犹疑地跳上他的被子，额外产生的体重将四柱床压得嘎吱作响。

“我猜也是。”莱姆斯并未露出惊讶的神色；他把阅读用的眼镜摘下，从床头柜上摸了一张书签，夹在刚刚读完的两页中，“纯粹好奇：你知不知道一般人上别人的床前要先问问？”

“我不需要允许才能上你的床！”小天狼星没好气地瞪着他，“你什么时候看见狗狗上床会先问问了？”

“有道理。”这让他笑了起来。小天狼星调整了一下，让自己跨坐在他的腿上，舒服地扭了扭：“好了，开始吧。”

“你记不记得麦格是怎么说的，”这阵动静让莱姆斯有些脸红；他煞有介事地清清嗓子，伸手挠了挠下巴，不去看小天狼星的眼睛，“三年级的第一天，在公共休息室，当她把所有一二年级都赶回塔楼后？”

“有关印记的介绍，”小天狼星歪着头开始回忆，“‘印记将成为你们寻找人生伴侣的线索’，‘你们将陆续在本周获得自己的印记’，‘它会是你们对彼此说过的最重要的一句话’，之类的？”

“‘它会成为你们对彼此说过的最重要的一句话’。”莱姆斯点了点头，“你是怎么理解的？”

“……最重要的一句话。”他迷惑地看着莱姆斯，鼻尖因思考而皱了起来，“这有什么好理解的？最重要的一句话就是最重要的一句话。如果你说是句子——那么至少语法上是完整的？不要再笑了，月亮脸！”

“你的重点应该落在‘最重要’这两个词上，”莱姆斯揉了揉自己的脸颊，笑声渐渐平息，“事实的确如此，如果你能这样想一想……重要的不是句子，而是被说出的情景本身。”

小天狼星张了张嘴，又合上。

“拿詹姆来说吧。他的印记是一句咒骂——对不起，可怜的詹姆——然而莉莉曾经无数次地这么说过他，不是么？事实上，他是在那个周日下午获得的，当天晚上莉莉还和他吵了一架，或者说，单方面发火，那时她已经骂过詹姆无药可救了，记得吗？”

“如果你这么说。”小天狼星试图回忆，随后耸了耸肩，飞快地放弃，“伊万斯骂了他太多次，我可记不清。”

“然而，詹姆的标记直到第二天早上才变黑。”莱姆斯再次笑了起来，“你得保证不告诉詹姆，我答应过莉莉了——实际上，我或许不该告诉你。”

“我保证！”这回应让他睁大了眼；有那么短暂的一瞬间，莱姆斯以为自己在小天狼星的身后看见一条毛茸茸的尾巴正拼命摇晃。

“莉莉是在那天早晨起床前获得自己的印记的。我知道她的印记是什么内容，但是我不能说——我能说的是，她从镜子里看到后就立马意识到，她这一生都无法摆脱掉詹姆了。”

“所以她才一大早无缘无故地朝他发脾气？”小天狼星呻吟了一声，“我能看出你想表达一个观点，别卖关子了，月亮脸！”

“‘最重要的一句话’，”他宽容地摇了摇头，“在一段感情里，什么时刻是最重要的？”

“……求婚？”

他差点把小天狼星从自己身上掀下来。“你和詹姆的确有血缘关系，看在梅林的份儿上！”

“我的脑子只能支撑我走这么远，所以我才选择搭你的便车。”黑发男生笑嘻嘻地拱了拱他，丝毫不为自己感到羞愧，“另外，不许这么说我，我比詹姆好多了！”

莱姆斯疲惫地叹了口气，揉了揉自己的眼睛：“一段感情中最重要的几秒是，当你意识到自己喜欢上对方的时刻。鉴于印记的存在——或者，意识到印记来源的那一刻。”

“所以只有伊万斯意识到自己的印记指向詹姆后，她对他的指责才能让印记变黑？”这让小天狼星张大了嘴，“……但是，为什么伊万斯的印记没有变化？”短暂的停顿，“还是说，她其实在骗人？”

“还没变呢。”他怜悯地摇了摇头，“你也知道双方变化完成后会发生什么……我想我知道原因，但是我不能说。不过我对此满怀希望，詹姆会搞定的。”

“行吧，如果你这么讲，”黑发男生半信半疑地盯着他，“但是，我们的印记似乎不是这么一回事？”

“所以我说印记的生效原理比我想象得更聪明。‘对彼此说过的最重要的一句话’，三个要素：第一，目标；第二，情景；第三，‘说’。詹姆和莉莉之间的原理是对三要素的最直观的解释，我有理由相信，我们之间的是某种变体。”说到这儿，他努力屈起双腿，让小天狼星往后滑了滑，然后掀开被子，“我一开始认为这是指向一个麻瓜，因为它来自一本我很喜欢的物理学读物，关于时间，空间，未来。麻瓜在这方面很有一套，我得说，他们要是有一天能登上月球，我也毫不奇怪……咳咳，让我们从第一个要素说起，”他的脸危险地涨红了，“我知道它指向麻瓜，但我认为它本该指向你。不要逼我谈到细节，警告你，我可在被单底下藏了一大兜恶咒——”

小天狼星费尽全力才打消自己俯身亲吻他的念头：他可不想一大早就进医疗翼。

“情景。”他拉下自己的睡裤，露出一截苍白的腹部；漆黑的印记在肤色的衬托下显得格外刺眼，“我不敢相信我没有料到……料到你会一直陪着我。我是说，我强迫你们发誓，月圆结束后就立刻回到城堡，但你什么时候听过话呢？我应该知道的。我应该……”莱姆斯摇了摇头，指尖无意识地摩挲那块皮肤，“这直接让第三点变为可能。‘说’其实代表两种情况，一种是‘开口说’，不管是自愿还是被迫……另一种是‘读’，先看到印记，再把它读出来。我不敢相信我竟然漏了这点。”

小天狼星睁大了眼睛；几秒钟的沉默后，他发出犬吠般的大笑：“你不可能想得到所有事情，月亮脸！实际上，我们之中至少有一个人明白他到底在说什么就已经让我很满足了。然而，”像是突然想到什么似的，他捋起了自己的袖子，“我的又是怎么一回事？我很确信你没有说过这句话，除去其他两个因素不谈——”

这让莱姆斯露出一个极其罕见的，充满恶作剧意味的笑容。

“我也是自己的句子变黑后才意识到——再一次地，印记的运行机制几乎保证它永不出错。”他一边说着，一边将身体探出床铺，伸长手臂，扭开放在窗台上的唱片机。因为忙于复习，其他杂事，或者月圆，他已经有一阵没听过歌了，因此，机器中的碟片还是上次放过的那张。

小天狼星迷惑地看着他，仍然伸着手臂，仿佛正准备接住一个迟迟未到的答案。

强劲有力的钢琴声再次回荡在房间中。莱姆斯轻轻地用手指打着拍子，有些羞赫地瞧着他，“我哼起歌来还没那么糟糕吧，有吗？”

"Big man, walking in the park

Wigwam, frightened of the dark

Some kind of solitude is measured out in you

You think you know me, but you haven't got a clue……

You can talk to me

You can talk to me

You can talk to me

If you're lonely you can talk to me……”

END

一些说明：

本来写另一篇卡文了，想搞个小甜饼换换思路，结果变成现在这样……我不知道发生了什么.jpg，总感觉被自己骗了是怎么回事（卑微）

前一阵密集读了很多他圈的soul mark AU，觉得很有意思，想自己试试，忍不住做了一些调整……都是白城墙的错！

莱的印记来自《时间简史》，狗的印记（当然）来自披头士的，from 这张专。说到这里要额外感谢一下春老师写了这篇，YS算是我的虫队入坑曲&专了……虽然是读到后的第二年才吃下安利……我的反射弧究竟有多长（。）

啊，关于莉莉的印记……是 I'm sorry. 正如我们所知道的那样，詹姆变得成熟之后，七年级时他们终于开始约会了。

写得很匆忙，欢迎捉虫


End file.
